


easily and elegantly tear my world apart

by sultrygoblin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom!Shane, F/M, Forest Sex, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, POV First Person, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: one shot - request - you’re sick of playing second fiddle
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s), Shane Walsh/You
Kudos: 17





	easily and elegantly tear my world apart

**Author's Note:**

> "“hi could i ask u for shane x yn twd 1/2 season, where they become lovers in the first one while he's also fucking with lori. later on season 2, rick (or someone else) tells her about the baby and the fact that lori indeed slept with shane n the baby may be his (bcuz i think they may be frens or they knows about yn n shane too) and then she confronts shane n they end making out??like a sorry makeuout. smut. angry. its a stupid concept sorry i want just to make yo busy heh” - anon - there's no real summary. shane and girly fight and then they do it in the woods on a car.  
> I'll admit, i've been reading a lot of a/b/o smut the last few days (I have no idea how I got there) and it definitely snuck in a bit with a little dom!Shane. lightly edited because i got myself steamy

“The fuck you mean, Rick?” but I know what he means. He knows I know, but I ain't gonna say it, “What're you sayin'?”

“You know what I'm sayin',” I collapsed on the cot next to him, elbows on my knees, hands steepled over my mouth and nose, “Lori says it's been over for a while.”

I dropped my hands, everything in me hurt, “Not long enough,” I scoffed, some twisted sort of giggle coming from my throat, “Not long as he said.”

He wants to help me, I know it. It's the kinda man Rick is but he's got the same kinda pain hanging on his heart that I do. Neither one of us can help the other through this because aside from the pain, none of this is the same. I exhale, standing back up, I got no plans to stay. And that's really the only plan I have because there ain't words for what I'm feelin' and I've got no idea what comes next. I could've lived with it, unzipping the tent and leaving Rick to his own reverie. We weren't exclusive, not at the beginning. All honesty I knew what I was when we started, a band-aid for the times the guilt caught up with her. Back when she was just a dead man's widow. That was fine but then...he'd told me they stopped not long before Rick showed up. Now I had a reason for why it had always rubbed me the wrong way, something about telling me after he rode back into the picture with that look on his face. It never sat right but I ignored it. I did, for all the wrong reasons, I know. And it was coming back to bite me in the ass.

I shouldn't talk to him. Shouldn't say I damn word. Not till I've calmed down at least. If I were a smart woman I'd take a few laps around the farms edge. Grumble to myself, kick the ground, get out the dumb is what my Daddy used to say. But Shane was just so good at making me dumb and right now I fucking hated it. He's smiling at me, shooting me a wink, like I don't fucking know that right now Lori might be carrying around his baby. I wanna scream, I wanna shoot him, more than anything I just wanna fucking disappear. But I can't do any of that. Instead I ignore him because I know it'll piss him off. I want him to get mad at me, I want him to dare, and then I'm gonna throw it in his face. He's been a damn liar this whole time and I ate it up. Turns out Daddy'd been right about more things than I used to think but I always thought I was smarter than that. He always thought I was smarter than that. Turns out a pretty smile can blind ya to wickedness.

There won't be any laps and I know it the second I turn my back, yank my bat from the ground and take off towards the edge. He'll follow and when we're far enough away. When no one can hear and no one can really see-

“You wanna tell me what that's all about, darlin'?” he's in no mood for games and there's something about it.

Like _I_ owe _him_ an explanation, “So, you're just gonna pretend like it ain't happening? That your plan?” he steps forward and for the first time, I step back, “Don't you dare,” holding the bat out in front of me to keep him at bay.

“Rick tell you?” he's got that look, that one that say it fits into whatever whacked out theory he's conjured up in his head, “I was gonna tell ya.”

“You, Rick, doesn't matter,” I don't want to cry, he doesn't deserve it, but it hurts so bad. And I don't know why, “You lied to me the whole time.”

I expect him to deny it. To throw it back on Rick, Lori, _me_ , anyone but himself, “No. No I didn't,” he steps forward, grabbing the end of my bat, “You put this down, alright darlin'? Just let me talk to ya and if afterward you're still done with me, _with us_ , I'm not gonna beg ya.”

I want to believe he's sincere, I do, but it's so hard to tell with him, “Why should I believe anything you say?”

My grip loosens and the wood slides between my skin, hitting the ground with a light thud, “My baby or not, Rick's gonna be the daddy. You think anyone else here wants me around?” my feet are lead when he steps forward again, “Whether you like it or not, you're all I got now.”

He looks so sincere and somehow that makes it worse. I can feel the tears slipping down my cheeks now and a sob is building in my throat. Even when I try to smother it with my hand it still manages to make it's way out. It's sounds as pathetic as I feel.

“No, don't do that,” I manage to trudge a bit backwards at his next forward step, hand reaching for me, there ain't enough strength in me, and I hate it. I hate everything he's making me feel because it doesn't feel like me. It feels stupid and piteous, Daddy's call me a bonehead and he'd be right, “Don't cry 'cause of me, darlin', I ain't worth it,” I believes it, _he believes it_ , and somehow it doesn't matter.

“You're right,” somewhere between a laugh and a sob that makes my heart clench, “But-” wiping my cheeks and eyes quickly, as if somehow I could catch the rest of my tears before they managed to appear, all it did was spread the stickiness across my face, “Can't you just leave me alone?”

“You know I can't do that,” I hate that he doesn't care, pulling my hands from my face and holding it in his own, “I shouldn't have lied,” I wanna push him away but I can't, pressing my hands feebly against his chest, “And I shoulda told you soon as I knew. But I can't change any of that.”

“You don't get to just...” it's hard, my voice shakes, and I can't quite get the words out, “How can I be with you?”

Just because I felt like an idjit, and clearly had acted like one, didn't mean I had to keep on the path. Even as my lungs burned, my eyes ached, and I wanted to just fall into him, I had to try and escape, “I don't know,” the blaring honesty is what stops me, as if this is the moment, everything's changed. But hadn't I thought that before, “But I ain't lettin' you go. Not now, not ever. I meant it- _I mean it._ ”

Maybe if the world were right or I were stronger, “Then we leave,” Maybe if I didn't love him, I could've just walked away from him. But I can't. So he's gotta walk away from the history, from that happy little family he'd looked from the outside into, “Ain't nothin' keeping us here,” I expect him to stutter and come up with some reason why we can't. It would all boil down to Lori though, because everything always boiled down to her.

“Alright,” it's a shock, enough to stop my tears in their tracks, “Can't right away, but a day or two,” his forehead pressing to mine, “Whatever you want, long as I get to keep you.”

I shouldn't trust him, he'd given the group a hundred reasons, and then saved even more reasons just for me. But I can't help, no matter how hard I try because I either love him or I'm obsessed with him. I'm not sure. Just that imagining getting through this world without Shane seems impossible and that I'd rather rot than try to figure it all out without him. Which isn't healthy, I know. No relationship seems to be anymore, every one coming with a sheen of death on it.

“I mean it Shane, if you say two days-”

He kisses me, it isn't the kind where he's trying to distract me. I know what those feel like, they're demanding and seem to yank my soul out of my body and leave it floating. This roots me to the ground, in the moment, it's so soft that at the beginning I'm not quite sure our lips are touching. His lips mover against mine slowly but never push forward, never press on. He isn't demanding anything of me, he isn't pleading, he's giving me whatever he has left and hoping it's enough. It has to be, it might be all we have in this nightmare we call home. He never expected me to stay, it's clear now, feeling his hands trace the curve of my neck, over my shoulders, and down my arms to grip each of my wrists in a tight grip.

“Just say you're still mine,” his breath staccato across my lips, “I can't lose you.”

For the first time, I really believe him. For the first time, Shane feels like he's mine. I could ask for the moon right now and he'd try to find a ladder, there's something about it. I wonder if this is how he's felt this whole time and if it is, I understand. It's easy to get lost in it all, I know I've fallen to far down the rabbit hole to ever climb out. But I don't want to. I just want him.

“I'm yours,” I finally say, swallowing down a yelp as he yanks me against him by his grip on my wrists, it hurts but in all the right ways. I can feel his lips, they're so close, if I just pressed forward I could claim them.

But it's not up to me anymore, it's up to him. It's time for him to give, “Follow me,” it's almost a growl, stepping around her as he released one wrist and dragging her into the forest.

They shouldn't, it's not safe. No where's safe really but this is very not safe. My bat is in the long grass of the field and though Shane seems to know where he's going the silence unnerves me. Through the trees, down a slight hill, until we came to a dirt path that had clearly once been a dirt road before it's lack of use had allowed nature to take it back. A few more miles down the twisting and turning path bringing a newer station wagon that had once seen better days parked out of sight. Squished between a bank that jutted on one side and a thicket of trees on the other and if he hadn't walked us directly to it, I would never have seen it. Which seemed to be his plan. Though I wouldn't get a chance to ask.

His lips are desperate against mine, my kiss isn't any different. I'm lost in him, his tongue running the seam of my lips to part them, only to yank my teeth between his bottom lip, I hadn't even realized we were moving until my backside thumped against the hood of the car. There isn't love in this moment or tenderness, this is possession. And I can't help myself from wanting to mark him as he seemed so desperate to mark me. He pulls away, letting go of my lip with a wet smack and there's a smirk on his face. This isn't Shane begging me to be his anymore, this is him proving it.

“Turn around,” it's an order, not a question.

It's instinctual to obey, my skin is flushed and I can feel sweat beginning to bead on my face, cleaning away the tears as if they had never been there. His hand presses between my shoulder blades, pushing me forward until my cheek met the cool hood of the car. Whatever Shane has planned it has a goal, something for both of us to look forward to. A memory to keep from the seduction of almost life on the farm. His hands follows the path of my spine, over the riding tank top, both hands splaying over my hips.

“Fuck, darlin',” he groans, pinkies dipping beneath the fabric of leggings and panties, “I could just eat you,” he presses forward, chest to back, sinking his teeth into the juncture of my neck and shoulder. It takes everything in me not to scream out, rubbing my thighs together for some kind of friction. His hands move deliberately, pulling the offending articles to mid thigh as he stood quickly, stealing the ability to balance from me.

Cold air suddenly slaps against my wetness, I hadn't realized how much there had been until I felt the inside of my thighs begin to cool and panties cooling against my thigh. He cups me with a groan, “You stay like that, don't move unless I tell ya to,” there's no arguing with his tone, it's the voice he must've used as a cop, no nonsense, and it sends a fresh wave of arousal through me.

I'm not given the chance to blush or be embarrassed at quantity that seems to be gushing from me. It's only two fingers but from this angle it feels like so much more. I bite my limp, turning my sudden moan into a pathetic whimper. He groans behind me, moving his fingers at a steady, but slow pace. It's maddening, I want to push back, take the feeling I crave but I'm sure that's part of not moving. Instead, I'm forced to whimper. His thumb presses against my clit, my hand flies to my mouth to swallow the scream that wants to come with the sudden shock. I want to writhe, press and buck back against him. Every part of me is on fire.

“Wish we had more time,” his fingers start speed up with the words, “One day, I'm gonna do this for hours,” the mixture of his words and the speed I so desperately crave sends me over the edge.

I'm thankful my hand was already over my mouth, I wouldn't have thought of my volume when my toes curled and stars exploded behind my eyes. My entire body tenses and quickly becomes dead weight as my nerves all catch on fire at the same time. His movements don't stop, they barely slow as I climb and fall. I manage to drop her hand and gather a deep breath, preparing for another onslaught of sensations and completely unprepared for what they would be. His fingers suddenly disappear, I don't have a chance to whine in disappointment, his hands pull my hips back in a grip that will no doubt bruise, and enters me in one swift motion. My grip isn't strong enough to cover the scream as well as before, it still makes it out, barely echoing. I can't make my mind focus on danger when he pulls out of me completely, the whine half bubbled in my throat finally managing to escape and lost to the gasp as he repeated the motion. Over and over, till I was straining on tip toes trying to push back and not given the option as I had expected. A failed attempt to chase the sensation I had felt just moments to go, even as I clenched and fluttered around him.

“Somethin' you want, darlin'?” how he can keep his voice even, I don't know. I can't even get words out, slamming my fist hard on the hood of the car as another thrust forward sent my eyes almost rolling backwards in my head. Always able to find spots I never knew existed, “Alright, I think you've earned it,” I had no idea I was supposed to be earning anything but it didn't stop me from nodding vigorously as I struggled for breath.

He's all to pleased with himself as he pressed forward, laying his chest against my back, working an arm between the car and my skin that wanted to stick to it, “I need to...” I swallow hard, trying to catch my breath enough to speak.

“I know. I got you,” voice a gravely sort of coo that seemed to cut straight through the fog.

My body is useless and he knows it, flipping me like a rag doll, yanking the tangled fabric til he could step over it and thrust powerfully back inside me. I don't have to think about it, his large hand pressed hard against my mouth. There's something about having to breath hard through my nose that adds to the dizziness the whole encounter was already making me feel. There's no subtext in his moves anymore. He just snaps his hips forward and backwards, at what seems an impossible speed. I can feel his nails cut into the tender flesh of my thigh but I can't look. His hand keeps my eyes locked on eyes so dark I was sure they must be black. Whether it's his blown out pupils or just everything that happens, I can feel myself flutter around his cock. A messenger for the sensation that would follow after. It builds and builds up in me like never before, every time I think I'm about to topple over the edge it just climbs higher. I cling to his arms, feet uselessly trying to find purchase on the front bumper of the car, as if I could somehow make it happen. The only one with that power was Shane, he always had it, always would. My limbs fall limp once more, ready to climb until he let me fall and it seemed to be exactly what he wanted.

His hand was replaced with his lips, tugging at my own, tongue possessively plundering my mouth. I screamed and shrieked as it finally happened. The world went black at the edges, my entire body seized up and shudder. It came from somewhere deep inside I'd never felt before, that I'd never knew existed. A tsunami that I could only ride, trying in vain to keep my head above water. Every nerve ending was one fire and I was sure if I clung to him tightly inside and out I might be able to absorb him and keep the feeling forever. And he didn't stop, in fact he seemed to find a even more punishing pace that began to fry my nerve endings. I'm sure I'll die if he keeps going but I can't will the words, can't bring my muscles to do anything I tell them too. I just shriek and moan until his body suddenly stopped, so deep that it might've hurt if I'd been capable of feeling pain. I know what's happening but I can't care, I _don't_ care. Feeling him lose himself inside me is a sensation all it's own that sends after shocks through my body, his pelvis grinding against my clit, one last attempt to thrust me over the cliff. And it worked, this time a throaty groan at the sensuality of it all came from me and he let it out into the air, looking down at me like I was something precious.

I felt like it, “We should get back,” I puffed, knowing I had no ability to do so, not for a while, “I don't think my legs work.”

“Good thing we're not walking.

He cleans tucks himself away before helping me to teeter on my feet. It just needed to be long enough to pull my bottoms up and over. I was in the passenger's seat and we were moving slowly through the woods. Back to the farm where we would say good bye. At least, I hoped. I felt his hand squeeze my thigh, I don't expect the erotic shock it sends straight through me, still over sensitized.

“I mean it. Two days.”


End file.
